It is common practice in the design of stapling guns to provide a staple magazine which can be removed from the base of the stapler and in which a new supply of staples can be placed before it is re-inserted. In order to maintain the magazine and the supply of staples in place, it has been the practice in the past to provide a somewhat complex latch. Such a latch is shown in the patent of LaPointe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,712. Because of its nature, it is necessary to make the latching mechanism in several parts, which parts have a tendency to clog, particularly in the dusty working conditions that are encountered in construction work. Furthermore, there is a tendency for the latch action to bind because of its intricate nature. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a stapler having a one-piece staple magazine latch.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a stapler whose construction is simple in nature, so that it is easy to assemble and to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stapler in which the staple magazine latch is designed as a one-piece resilient plastic injection molding, thus having no parts that can become inoperative or which can bind during use.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a stapler in which several of the operative elements are accurately and inexpensively formed from plastic by the injection molding process.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.